


After Hours

by KianCaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Cloud returns to Seventh Heaven after a mission with Barret and the gang. Tifa awaits his arrival with a surprise.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 43





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud Strife is trans~

Tifa sighed, wiping down the bar counter with a cloth with vigor. She had a long day at Seventh Heaven and was beginning her closing routine. She smiled as she turned to wipe the back counter and saw the yellow flower Cloud gave her the previous day. She dusted the vase with the cloth and felt the flower’s soft petals with her delicate fingers. She was awaiting his return from a mission with Barret and the gang. She peered at the clock on the opposite side of the room and felt tingles in her stomach as it struck midnight. She jumped as the doors swung open and Cloud walked in. 

“Cloud! Where are the others?” Tifa wondered, placing her cloth down on the counter and walking over to Cloud excitedly. “They all went over to Wedge’s place for some debriefing from the mission. Didn’t need to join em.” Cloud replied in a cool voice, shrugging. His body warmed and a small noise escaped his lips as Tifa pulled him into her arms tightly. He was too bewildered to hug back, his cheeks growing pink as the embrace lingered. Tifa pulled away slowly and looked up at Cloud with wide eyes, laughing at his awkward stature. He was normally so cool and collected, but when the two of them were alone there was a sort of tension. Cloud rubbed the back of his hair nervously before walking forward and sitting on a bar stool. Tifa followed and practically jumped behind the counter and began to prepare Cloud a drink. 

“You look tired. Something hard, right?” Tifa asked gleefully. Cloud nodded, a slight smile growing on his face as he watched Tifa juggle a cocktail shaker and pour some light brown liquid into a glass. She slid the glass over to him and he caught it in his hand, taking a generous swig. “It’s perfect. Just what I needed.” Cloud praised, licking his lips. Tifa blushed and did a curtsy before fixing one for herself. She leaned on the counter as she took a sip. “So, you as tired as you look?” She questioned, staring Cloud boldly in the eyes. Cloud caught himself unable to focus on her eyes but rather on her chest which pressed against the counter. “Cloud? My eyes are up here!” she teased, tilting her head and giggling as Cloud averted his eyes quickly. “I’m fine. It wasn’t too big of a mission.” Cloud replied, flustered. "Why do you ask?"

I wanted to get you a gift. For your return.” Tifa stated, turning around to open a drawer. She pulled out a long rectangular box that was unmarked. “Have a look!” She handed Cloud the box and Cloud stared at it, confused. “You know how I feel about gifts…” He muttered, his eyes shifting uncomfortably. “Oh, hush and open it!” Tifa exclaimed, resting her chin on her hands. Cloud groaned before opening the box carefully. He revealed a long, phallic object and some straps. “What…is this…” Cloud interrogated, pulling it out of the box before he realized what it was. He nearly fell back on his stool as he dropped it back into the box out of shock. “Tifa!!! What the hell!!!” He complained, his face reddening and a rapid pace. “I thought it would be a nice little welcome home. I’ve always wanted to try it!” She explained with a proud expression, her hands on her hips. “No. I will not.” Cloud stammered, shutting the box with strength. “Oh, come on you big baby! We’ve done everything else, why don’t we try something new?” She cooed, moving her face inches away from Cloud’s.

Cloud swallowed loudly and looked Tifa in the eye. She was dead serious. “There’s no way I’m gonna talk you out of this, is there?” He whined, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. “Nope! Absolutely not.” Tifa grinned, placing a kiss on Cloud’s nose. Cloud gave an exasperated sigh. “Alright. But don’t go gossiping to Jessie about this one.” Cloud muttered. He downed his drink and slid the glass aside. He couldn’t help but be turned on from Tifa’s forwardness. He grasped the back of Tifa’s neck and pulled her in over the bar for a kiss. He had told the crew to go over to Wedge’s place because he wanted alone time with Tifa. He had thought about it all day. Tifa kissed back passionately, their tongues tangling and thrashing against each other. Tifa smiled into the kiss and held Cloud’s face with one hand. Cloud sighed with pleasure as he kissed her and she bit his bottom lip. He cocked his head to the side to access Tifa’s soft neck with his lips. He licked a trail up to her ear and suckled it. Tifa gasped and placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, gripping tightly. Cloud tongued her earlobe and Tifa whimpered softly.

Tifa pushed Cloud backwards and lifted herself onto the counter so that her legs were on either side of Cloud. Cloud grabbed her thighs aggressively and stared up at her longingly. She leaned down and continued to kiss him, quietly sighing each time Cloud's large hands squeezed her thighs. Cloud ran his hands beneath Tifa's skirt and rubbed a thumb between her legs. “You’re already wet…” he whispered into her lips, his breath staggered. Tifa moaned as Cloud teased her, dragging his fingers along her wetness. Cloud pressed his fingers against Tifa's opening, her lips clumsily parting from Cloud's as she let out a pleasured moan. Cloud pulled her underwear off and tossed them aside. He took no time to place his tongue on her clit, lapping at it slowly with a slight pressure. Tifa ran her hands through Cloud’s blonde spikes and pulled lightly as he tasted her. She draped her legs over his shoulders and started to grind against his tongue. Cloud’s hands found themselves gripping her hips as she pleasured herself with his mouth. 

“Tifa… about that thing you bought for me…” Cloud murmured shyly, prodding the box with his finger. Tifa chuckled. “You wanna get fucked, don’t you Cloud? I knew it!” Tifa tantalized, holding Cloud’s chin. Cloud averted his eyes and blushed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Take your clothes off!” Tifa demanded. Cloud’s legs felt weak hearing her talk so assertively. He obeyed and stood up to remove his armour, then his gloves, then the rest of his garments except for his underwear. Tifa hopped off the counter to stand before him, gawking up at his aqua coloured eyes. “You’re so pretty, Cloud. I’ve fantasized about fucking you like this for a long time.” She purred into his ear. Cloud’s underwear were soaked and his nub was pulsating, his skin littered with goosebumps. Tifa kneeled down and pulled his underwear down forcefully, Cloud nearly losing his balance as he stepped out of them. “You’re all ready to go! But I’ll spoil you anyway…” Tifa told him, her lips meeting his hardness. She licked fervently, feeling his liquid drip down her chin. He clutched Tifa’s hair and pulled slightly as she began to suck.

“I want you to beg me, Cloud.” Tifa grinned, wiping the wetness from her mouth. “Fuck me, Tifa…” He whined, his hold on her hair growing tighter. Tifa laughed, pressing on Cloud’s hard-on with a finger and dragging the finger down to his hole. Cloud sighed. “I’ve never done this before…” he whispered hastily as Tifa inserted about an inch of her finger into Cloud. Cloud panted as her finger entered him slowly. It hit a spot that made him flinch. “That’s the spot, Cloud. Feel’s good, right?” Tifa queried, Cloud’s expression becoming relaxed as he nodded, feeling the sensation course through his body. Tifa wriggled her finger against the spot, causing Cloud to moan loudly which he stifled against the back of his hand. Tifa beamed and thrust her finger in and out of him slowly, but hard. His muffled moans filled the bar and echoed off the walls. “Tifa…fuck me…” he pleaded. Tifa pulled herself up and grabbed Cloud’s ass, pulling him tightly against her body, rubbing her breasts against his exposed chest. She pulled her top off and rubbed against him again. He stared at her chest with lust and held her close. Tifa grabbed the box from the bar and took out the contents. She removed her skirt and strapped the harness to herself, attaching the cock and staring down at it excitedly. She skipped back over to Cloud and kissed him tenderly. “Sit on that ledge.” She ordered, ushering him in the direction of a thick half wall that was the perfect height. He listened and hoisted himself onto the surface. “Don’t go crazy.” He teased, tapping the tip of the dick with his finger. He spread his legs and Tifa positioned herself, holding Cloud’s thighs as leverage. She circled the tip in his fluid before gradually entering, Cloud’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the pressure against his walls. Tifa slammed into his spot impatiently and Cloud cried out, pure bliss strewn across his face. It was painful, but in the best way.

Tifa smirked and continued to thrust into Cloud, her breasts bouncing with each movement. Cloud grabbed them in his hands and squeezed hard, coaxing her to keep going. “It feels so fucking good…” He slurred almost incoherently. He leaned toward her to help her hit the spot more easily. Tifa was so focused on Cloud’s facial expressions, gauging how well she was doing on his breathing and moans. “You like getting fucked, don’t you Cloud?” Tifa growled, slapping his thigh and leaving the flesh bright red. Cloud couldn’t formulate any words so he just grunted and leaned backward on his arms. He stared at Tifa’s body movements with heavily lidded eyes. “Face the wall.” Tifa bossed, pulling out of him and helping him turn his body so he was bent over the half wall. Cloud loudly groaned as Tifa pushed into him quickly from behind. She held his hips tightly and watched the cock slide in and out of him. Cloud could feel himself reaching his limit already. 

“Touch yourself.” Tifa commanded, pulling one of Cloud’s arms back towards his crotch and leading his hand to his throbbing nub. Cloud zealously rubbed it as Tifa fucked him harder and faster. “Right there…Don’t stop…” He begged as Tifa hit the spot over and over again. She could feel the base of the cock rubbing against her clit, encouraging her to maintain her pace. Cloud was losing control of his entire body, the pleasure overtaking him. After about 10 minutes full of thrusts and strokes he released himself. His muscles spasming around the cock. Tifa slapped his ass and grabbed it hard. “Good boy.” She said sweetly, running her nails down Cloud’s quivering back and leaning down and reaching to kiss the nape of his neck. The floor was strewn with Cloud’s liquid that dripped down his leg. Cloud tried to catch his breath and Tifa pulled out. Cloud turned to face Tifa again and sat on the ledge, panting. The two of them laughed as they looked down at Tifa’s new dick. “You really know how to use that thing, huh?” Cloud said between pants. Tifa tittered behind her hand and kissed him passionately. 

“Well, I guess now I gotta clean this up, don’t I?” Tifa sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Cloud scratched his neck and pulled Tifa closer, holding her tightly and smelling her hair. “Let’s just wait a minute…” Cloud said, gently caressing her hair. She nuzzled into Cloud’s chest and took in his scent, moving up and down with his breathing. "You owe me one." Tifa said half-jokingly, lightly punching Cloud's arm. Cloud smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes.


End file.
